The Suit
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: Rolleigns fanfic - pretty obvious what it's about. Smut with plot! Yay! Part 2/3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Backstage tensions were running high as people were preparing themselves for both the rest of the slammys and tonight's main event, but Roman couldn't care less. He'd presented the slammy he needed to, he wasn't part of the main event, and even though he had to show his face later he didn't have a match. So, he decided, it was in his best interest to focus on something very... different to what everyone else was focused on. And his point of interest was standing right in front of his fumbling with his tie.

He and Seth had had a very odd relationship for the past year. They'd gone from friends, to friends with benefits, to lovers. And now? Well Roman wasn't quite sure where they were at now. It was no secret backstage that they were fucking but honestly, nobody could see past that. No one backstage knew the way they felt for each other, they didn't notice the intimate touches, the secret smiles. Nobody knew just quite how serious they were. They were fast falling in love and nobody suspected a thing. But that was soon going to change. No more hiding, no more secrets. Soon, everyone would see. But for now, Roman wasn't too focused on that. No he was more concerned with getting that damn suit off his pretty boy. He looked good, Roman couldn't deny that. But Roman thought he'd look better without the suit. Preferably on his hands and knees but if Seth wanted to do it bent over the bench Roman wasn't going to complain.

Making his way over to the smaller man he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face when he spotted the scowl Seth was harbouring, hands tugging harshly at his tie.

"What's the matter pretty boy?"

The boom of Romans voice made Seth jump slightly, but he smiled when he saw Romans handsome face. Seeing him always made Seth happy. Even when they weren't doing anything. They could be sat in a room in silence and as long as Seth got to look at the man in front of him he was content. Especially when Roman was naked but then he was happy for a slightly different reason, because naked Roman usually meant they were about to fuck. Or make love, depending on what mood they were both in. But his smile soon disappeared when he remembered the trouble he was having.

"I can't get the damn thing off! Will you help me please?" he'd pulled at his tie a bit too much and the knot had gotten too tight, and now he couldn't get it undone. He'd already shredded his jacket and waist coat but he couldn't do anything else until he got the damn tie off, and he needed to get changed before Dean's match.

"Hmm, and I thought undressing was one of your talents. But I guess the stupid little slut can't even do that by himself can he?" Apparently Roman was feeling playful tonight. To an outsider their sex life would seem harsh, abusive almost. Roman constantly degrading, humiliating Seth, fucking him that much harder when the tears started to fall. But Seth loved every second of it. He loved it when Roman dominated him, punished him, treated him like the dirty little slut he was when they were together. Their relationship was perfect as far as Seth was concerned.

"Please daddy, I need help. I'll do _anything _if you help me." the smirk adorning Romans face only intensified when Seth said that, big brown eyes looking up at him so innocently. Slut. He was far from innocent and that's what made this so perfect. He ran a hand through Seth's hair, fingers scratching just behind his ear, almost like he was petting a kitten. Then without warning he pulled it back and smacked Seth across the face, quickly grabbing his hair tightly and pulling Seth's head, staring him in the eyes.

"You'll do anything I tell you too anyway slut. But you asked so nicely, I suppose I could help you. I bet you'll enjoy this won't you? Daddy undressing you in the locker room, where anyone could walk in and see you at any point. Hell, maybe someone will walk in when I have you on all fours, fucking you like the whore you are. I bet you'd love that wouldn't you?"

Roman had locked the door on the way in of course; he'd never risk actually letting Seth get exposed like that. He'd do anything to protect the younger man. And besides, Seth naked was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And nobody else was going to see that. It was a sight that belonged to him. But Seth didn't have to know that just yet.

Pushing him against the lockers roughly ne noted the groan coming from Seth's mouth as his back connected with the locker, the sound going straight to his cock. he was already half hard from just seeing his boy in a suit, the tiny sounds he was making were doing nothing but adding fuel to his ever growing fire. He gripped the tie in either hand, pulling hard and watching in satisfaction as it came undone with ease. Seth couldn't help but moan at the sight, Roman's strength was always a turn on for him, especially when he used it on Seth, to rip his clothes off, hold him down, lift him up so they could fuck against a wall. The list was endless. But Roman showing his strength always resulted in the same thing – hot, fierce sex in the nearest empty room. Or car. Seth wasn't too fussy.

Roman let the tie drop from his fingers, wasting no time in ripping apart Seth's shirt, the buttons flying everywhere as he did, but he didn't care. He could always buy Seth a new shirt, and unbuttoning it would take far too much time. He needed Seth naked now. Seth didn't argue with him when he tore at his shirt though, he simply shrugged his shoulder so the garment fell to the floor, leaving his torso exposed. The chill of the room was enough to make Seth's nipples hard, and Roman pinched the stubs between his fingers, grinning at the gasp he heard. Seth was so damn sensitive. He licked a long stripe up Seth's neck as his hands moved to the space between Seth's body and the lockers, running down his back until they reached his ass. He grabbed two handfuls of perfect ass, squeezing it harshly as he sucked on the skin of Seth's neck, teeth clamping down hard enough to leave a mark. He felt the younger man grinding his hips into his, his erection prominent as it rubbed against Roman, only the thin material of their pants separating their skin.

Roman still hadn't undressed; the only thing missing from his body was his jacket. But he couldn't. Because if he undressed Seth would want to touch him, feel him, do things they didn't have time for. Damn Roman wished he could take Seth back to their hotel right now. Get Seth on his knees, make him beg to undress Roman, work for the reward of being able to touch him, taste him, do all the things he knew they both loved. But they didn't have time, not right now. Later, he'd give Seth everything he wanted, when raw was over and they were in their hotel room he'd play with Seth for hours, give him everything he craved, everything he needed. But for now, he had to stay dressed; remove as much of the temptation as he could.

Growling against Seth's throat he grew impatient, the thought of all the things he wanted to do to Seth making his cock impossibly hard. He let his hands move to the front of Seth's pants, unbuckling his belt and undoing the zip, pushing his pants down enough to expose his ass and let his aching cock spring free. Roman noted he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath his dress pants.

'_Slut. I can't wait to get inside him.' _

Thoughts of what Roman wanted to do were soon replaced with thoughts about what he was about to do as he spun Seth around, holding onto him tightly so he didn't fall, and slammed him face first into the lockers.

"I see you're not wearing anything under your suit. Care to explain yourself?"

The deep rumble of Romans voice shook Seth slightly, and he moaned at the sound. Fuck, everything about Roman was so damn sexy, like, Seth could get hard just listening to his voice. How the fuck was that even possible? Damn Roman affected him in a way nobody else ever could.

"I'm sorry daddy, I was in a rush when I got dressed and forgot." He knew what that word did to his lover. _Daddy. _Fuck it was wrong but it turned him on so damn much, Seth couldn't help saying it just to turn Roman on, let him know he was in the mood to play. Even if it was only a short game this time, it just made it that little bit more fun.

A sharp sting across the ass mad him groan as Roman smacked him hard, watching the younger mans ass jiggle.

"You will be sorry slut." he practically growled out as his hand moved towards Seth's hole, fingers grazing it gently. Seth had no idea when or how Roman had wet his fingers but all logic was lost on him when the first digit pushed past his tight ring, entering him quickly and meeting barley any resistance. He moaned as the thick finger fucked him quickly. Roman didn't have time to tease him but he had to prep him, Roman was far too big not too. Seth feared he'd split him in half with his dick if he didn't give him some sort of prep – he'd said as much their first drunken night together – and Roman knew he was right. Adding another finger Roman started scissoring them inside Seth, trying to stretch him that little bit more. He wished he had time to lay his lover out, drive him crazy with just his finger. Bring him close to the edge over and over again, not quite letting Seth reach that point until he had his cock buried balls deep inside him. But that would come later. For now, he made do with adding another finger, wiggling the three around, purposely missing Seth's prostate whilst his other hand undid his own pants, pushing them down slightly and pulling his cock out. The fact he has also forgone his underwear wasn't mentioned. Deciding Seth had been prepped enough Roman with drew his fingers and spat into his palm, using his salvia to slick up his dick as best he could, not having the patience to try and find the lube hidden in Seth's bag.

He gripped Seth's hip tightly in one hand, the other grabbing his cock and lining it up with Seth's entrance. He pushed his hips forward, the tip of his cock pushing past Seth's tight ring of muscle, and he didn't stop until the entire length of his cock was inside his lover. Damn. No matter how many times they fucked or how much he prepped Seth he was still almost as tight as a virgin. He stopped for a minute and enjoyed the warm, tight heat surrounding his cock. It didn't last long though because Seth started rocking his hips back, fucking himself of Romans cock gently, too impatient to wait for Roman.

"You fucking slut, I haven't been inside you for a minute and you're already fucking yourself on my dick. You love it though don't you? You love riding my cock. Hmm, well, I suppose if you do a good job on SmackDown and we kick my cousins' asses I might just reward you and let you ride my dick. But for now? I'm still in control."

Not giving Seth anytime to argue he started thrusting his hips relentlessly, pounding Seth's ass as hard as he could. One hand stayed on Seth's hip, gripping it firmly as the other moved up, wrapping around some of Seth's messy locks, pulling his head back sharply. Roman ran his tongue over the newly exposed skin on the side of Seth's neck before clamping his teeth down hard much like he had done before. He bit into the skin where there was already a small mark beginning to form from his earlier actions and sucked on the skin that was caught between his teeth. He knew the mark would be visible, but he'd let the makeup girls sort that out.

Seth was in heaven. The sensations of Roman biting and sucking his neck added to the pleasure he already help from Romans dick ploughing inside him, fucking him hard. There was no better feeling in the world. He felt so full, so complete when he had Romans dick inside him. Nothing else made him feel this way. Nothing could beat this. He moved his hand down to grab his own dick, stroking it fast in time with Romans thrusting. He wasn't going to last long, but from the noises escaping from Romans throat, he doubted his lover would either.

"God daddy, I'm so close, fuck me harder, please, so close."

The sound of Seth begging made Roman crazy, his eyes clouded with desire. He sped up, fucking Seth hard enough to slam his body into the lockers repeatedly with every thrust, both hand now gripping his hips as he rammed his cock into Seth, hitting his prostate dead on everytime. He watched as Seth braced himself with one arm, the other moving furiously as he jerked himself off. Damn he was so close, but Seth always came first so he had to hold on. Luckily he didn't have to wait long as Seth moaned, almost screaming out the Samoans name as he came, his cum covering his hand and splashing onto the lockers in front. The feeling of Seth's ass clamping down tighter around his bare cock was enough to sent Roman into completion as well, his cum filling Seth's ass as he continued thrusting shallowly, riding out the waves of their orgasms. He didn't want to pull out but he had to. They had to get cleaned up and changed before they headed back out.

Pulling out of Seth carefully, watching in slight fascination as his cum started running down Seth's legs, he turned his smaller lover around and kissed him quickly on the lips, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. He held the younger man until his head cleared, not wanting him to fall and secretly just wanting an excuse to hold him. He couldn't hide it anymore. He really did love Seth. and holding him now, seeing him smile up at Roman, nothing but adoration in his eyes, he knew they belonged together and he'd be damned if he hid it from the world.

"Hey, there's something I wanna talk to you about later okay? After the show will you come back to my room?" they didn't share a room, not wanting to arouse suspicion amongst the fans, but Roman had his own room so talking to Seth in private wouldn't be a problem. Seth nodded at him, reaching up to kiss him gently one last time before they moved to get themselves ready. And Roman couldn't help the genuine smile crossing his face at the lingering feeling of Seth's soft lips on his own. He couldn't wait to talk to him later. This was going to be perfect.


	2. The Reward

**A/N: Okay I know I was promising this for a while but I've been so busy with work I've barely had time to breath, but at least here it is! It's part 2/3 of this little Rolleigns thing I have going on. I hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think and if you're interested in me writing the final part!**

The ride back to the hotel was filled with silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was calming. Roman was driving, Seth riding shot gun while Dean sat in the back bitching about Punk. Seth loved his friend, they were like brothers, but honestly he couldn't wait to ditch him for the night. He and Roman were supposed to have talked yesterday, and from the way Roman had been nervous the entire night it was obvious it was a serious talk, but Dean had thwarted that. He'd collared Seth just after raw, bitching about the fact he got his ass kicked on Raw, so Seth had spent the whole night with him, and by the time he'd finally passed out it had been far too late and Seth was near exhaustion himself, so he'd asked Roman if they could talk tonight instead. His lover readily agreed to that, thankfully, but now Seth was nervous. He'd had all day to ponder what Roman was going to say to him and the thought was killing him. What if Roman was going to leave him? Roman himself was single; he'd broken up with his fiancée when he caught her in bed with her best friend. Seth wondered if Roman had ever actually cared for her, he didn't seem too bothered about leaving her. But Seth still had a girlfriend. He'd have left her by now but he was terrified of being alone. He knew it was selfish, but she was a bitch anyway. But he and Roman had never talked about their feelings, their 'relationship'. It just wasn't Romans style. And if he wanted to talk so badly it had to be serious. So either Roman had given him some sort of disease or he was leaving Seth. There was nothing else it could possibly be right? But Seth decided if tonight was their last night together, he was going to make it one to remember. And besides, they'd beaten the Uso's, so hopefully Roman would remember that little reward he'd promised Seth.

By the time he finished his musings they were back at the hotel. Seth wasn't too worried about Dean tonight. Because some little birdie might have _accidentally _told Aksanna where Dean's room was, which meant Dean fighting her off the whole night. She was a determined little minx. Part of Seth felt bad for Dean, but it was his own damn fault for taking up the whole of Seth's night yesterday when he could have been getting laid. Stepping out of the car he grabbed his bag, informing Dean he'd be spending the night in Romans room because they had to discuss plans for their next tag match. He ignored the pointed look Dean gave him, and the condom he slipped in Seth's back pocket when he thought Seth wasn't looking – Seth didn't bother asking why he was carrying condoms with him. He couldn't help the smile crossing his face at the small gesture, it was Dean's weird little way of giving them his blessing and it made him happy to know his brother was supportive of... whatever it was Roman and he currently shared. But Seth still wasn't going to warn him about the little suprise waiting by his room. That's what he got for cock blocking the night before.

They made their way inside the building, catching the elevator. They were always too tired to use the stairs on days like this. If Dean wasn't there Roman would have had Seth pinned to the wall the second the doors closed but he settled for placing his hand on the small of Seth's back, thumb rubbing gently circles as they waited to arrive at their floor. The gesture made Seth's heart flutter slightly. He had no idea what was going on in Roman's head but he'd know for sure by the end of the night, so for now he tried repressing the thoughts of what could be coming and focused instead on how warm and reassuring Roman's hand was. It was crazy how one simple touch could make him weak at the knees. It was so sappy and cheesy, but he loved it.

The ding of the elevator signalled they were at Romans floor and Seth stepped out, waving at Dean as he did. Roman followed him quickly ignoring the look Dean gave him that was half way between 'hurt him and I'll kill you' an 'enjoy pounding him'. Roman didn't know which was worse – Dean threatening him or Dean encouraging him. Dean and Seth's friendship was cute in an odd sort of way, and as easily as he could crush Dean strength wise he knew if tonight didn't quite go as planned he'd have to avoid Dean for a while because he was psychotic and protective and that was a dangerous combination. But hopefully by the end of the night he and Seth would be happy and Dean wouldn't have to go all 'joker' on his ass.

When they finally reached his room and he opened the door Seth wasted no time in practically jumping onto Roman, wrapping his legs around Romans waist as he hungrily attacked his mouth. Roman dropped his bag to the floor, using his foot to kick the door closed and grabbed Seth's ass. It was the best way to keep hold of him after all. Walking forward until he reached the bed he dropped Seth down on it, landing on top of his still trapped between his lovers' legs, their lips not once disconnecting. He groaned into the kiss as he pressed their still clothed crotches together, his dick getting harder by the second. Fuck Seth's mouth worked wonders. He already had a semi and all they were doing was kissing. Nobody else ever had this effect on him. He'd spent most his time since he and Seth started this 'thing' with a warm heart and a hard cock. And he loved every second of it. He paused their kissing briefly so they could both remove their shirts, failing to notice the devious smirk playing out on his lovers face, but soon found himself on his back, Seth straddling his lap, smirk still firmly in place.

What the fuck was Seth doing? Why was- no, wait. Roman had promised he could ride him if he did well in their match hadn't he? And when Roman promised him something like that Seth _never_ forgot. Reaching up to tangle a hand in Seth's hair he pulled him down, lips smashing into his once more as he dominated the kiss. Seth might have been on top of him physically, but he'd always be the bitch. But he knew Seth well enough to know he liked it that way. He slid his hand down from Seth's hair, moaning at the softness of his skin as his hand ran down the others back, not stopping until he had a hand full of ass. He had no idea when Seth had managed to undress himself – he hadn't felt or seen the other even _move_ either of his hands - but as he gripped Seth's naked ass hard he couldn't help but admire his talents. Roman hadn't been lying when he'd said undressing was something Seth was always amazing at. He could get totally naked in 5 seconds flat if he had his normal clothes on. The Shield gear took a bit longer to shimmy out of.

He let go of Seth's ass with some reluctance and moved his hand to his pants instead with the intention of undoing them but he didn't get far. Seth grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head. He easily could have broken free of Seth's grip but he let him have his moment, it wasn't often he let Seth be in control.

"You're my reward, which means _I_ get to undress you. Now don't move."

Releasing his hands and smiling when Roman did as he was told Seth moved down Romans body, kissing his way down his neck and to his chest. His muscles were hard as rock and Seth fucking loved it. He licked a strip all the way down Romans chest, passing his abs, and he dipped his tongue lightly in Romans belly button. He didn't know why he always did that, he was just so fascinated with every part of his lover. And his belly button was cute. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. Moving to the edge of the bed he stripped Roman of his shoes and socks, throwing them somewhere for Roman to find later. Smiling lightly as Roman lifted his hips he shimmied his jeans down his legs and off, noting with glee that he wasn't wearing any underwear. He could feel his mouth water at the sight of Romans hard cock, resting against his belly, pre cum already leaking out the slit. Fuck he wanted to taste him but he didn't have the patience – he needed that fat cock inside him _now_.

"You wanna swap positions while I prep you?" He wanted to fuck Seth so bad but he didn't want to risk hurting him. He got shouted at enough when he left Seth limping he didn't need to authority on his back again because Seth couldn't walk properly. It wasn't his fault his cock was big and Seth liked it rough. Seth moved back up so his ass was hovering over Romans dick, and he ran his fingers over Seth's crack, noticing his hole was already slick with something. Fuck, that slut had gone and prepped himself.

"You fucking slut, already wet for me. Fuck I bet your little whore ass is dying to get my cock inside it, isn't it slut? Were you that thirsty for my cock you couldn't wait, you just had to shove something inside your tight little hole, even if it was only your own fucking fingers. Greedy little bitch." Grabbing his cock he smacked it lightly against Seth's ass, smirking at the whine that left his lovers mouth as he started rubbing the tip of his cock against Seth's hole, teasing him, watching as he tried desperately not to just slam himself down on Romans cock. He might have been 'on top' but he wouldn't dare do anything without Romans permission.

"I bet you can't wait to have this fat cock inside you, you gonna ride me good baby? I bet you will wont you slut? You're gonna ride me like a two dollar whore expecting a tip. Well what you waiting for? Ride away sweetheart."

He didn't need any further instruction; the second the words left Romans mouth Seth grabbed the other mans cock, lining it up with his entrance. He braced himself, hands on Romans chest as he sunk down on his cock, feeling the thickness stretch him beautifully. It was the best kind of pain. It didn't last long but fuck it felt so good. His ass hit Romans thighs when he'd taken the whole of his length in, and he waited for a moment to get use to the feeling of being completely full once more. He bent down, planting his lips on Romans as the older man wrapped two huge arms around his back, holding him down for a moment. He felt Roman rocking slightly, usually by now he'd have been pounding Seth as hard as he could. But he behaved and resisted the urge to thrust up into Seth's willing ass. This was Seth's reward. And Roman wasn't going to spoil it.

Smiling against Romans lips, happy the other was restraining himself, he released Romans lips and sat back up when his lover hand moved his arms, choosing to grab his hips instead. Bracing himself once more on Romans chest Seth started moving his hips up and down, slowly at first, just enjoying the feeling of Romans fat, hard cock sliding in and out of his ass. He always felt so alive in these moments. Not too long after he started Seth hit a familiar bundle of nerves inside him that had his gasping for air. Roman smirked when he realised Seth had found his own prostate – now hopefully he'd speed up his thrusts. He was killing Roman. he marvelled at the way Seth's hair looked in the moonlight has he threw his head back, his hair, still frizzy from after the match, practically bouncing with every thrust and falling down to frame his face. Digging his nails into Romans chest Seth started bouncing harder on Romans dick, sliding it in and out of him at a much faster pace. He'd wanted to take his time but fuck he needed that dick pressed against his sweet spot over and over again and that was something he didn't have time to wait for.

Roman watched, fascinated as Seth's own dick stood neglected against his stomach, swinging with every move of Seth hips. But Seth didn't seem to mind. Honestly, Seth's cock was beautiful but it wasn't all too useful – Seth could easily get himself off by just fucking himself on something. Fuck he could feel himself getting close already, the way Seth was jumping up and down on his dick, clenching his ass tighter every other thrust, fuck Roman was in heaven. But he needed to see Seth come first, watch his hit his high and come undone. Seth's orgasm always came first, Roman made damn sure of it, even if Seth hadn't noticed how many times he'd held himself back until Seth had come. He deserved to have Romans full focus on him during his most intimate moment. Nothing else mattered until Seth got his release.

He was so focused on the pleasure cursing through his body Seth hadn't noticed Roman watching him. He felt so full, so satisfied, so _complete _his mind couldn't focus on anything except the hard cock slamming into him. His moaning increased as he felt Roman start thrusting his hips up to meet Seth, driving his cock harder and deeper inside him and Seth fucking loved it. He was so close, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. By now the people in the rooms near them would have hear the loud thumping of the headboard against the wall, they'd have heard Seth's moans and screams, but fuck it Seth didn't care. The whole world could have been watching them in that moment and Seth wouldn't give a fuck because he was there, with Roman, and that's all that mattered. Leaning down for once last kiss he pressed his lips hard against his lovers, practically screaming into his mouth as his orgasm tore through him, his cum shooting out and coating both of their stomachs. His hips ceased all movement but Roman continued thrusting up into him, lips still firmly attached to Seth's. The pressure of Seth's soft lips pressing against his and the feeling of his tight ass clenching hard around his cock soon proved too much for him though and he followed suit, cuming with his cock buried balls deep inside his lover.

They both stopped for a moment. Roman had his arms around Seth, holding him tightly against his body as they kissed. Neither one moving, neither one making a sound. This is what they lived for. These moments where they could just exist with each other and not have to worry about a thing.

Romans hands shook as he unwrapped his arms from around Seth, pulling his cock out of him with a soft pop. They needed to talk. But fuck if Roman wasn't nervous. Neither of them had ever said _those words_ and Roman wasn't entirely sure how Seth felt. Would Seth want the same thing he did? He needed to ask but he was terrified of the answer. In a few minutes time his world would either be perfect or completely destroyed. And Roman wasn't sure he was ready to know which.


End file.
